


Summer Heat

by Sirenide



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fainting, Friendship, Humor, Nosebleed, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenide/pseuds/Sirenide
Summary: All you need is a broken AC, a "helpful friend", the infirmary and a little bit (okay not little) of nosebleed to trigger a "flag".





	Summer Heat

"Ahhhh… Why is it so hot today?"

I fanned myself as much as I can with my math notebook. But whenever I stop, the heat just gets much worse than before! I, Nico Yazawa, came to complain why the club room's AC is broken when summer's about to start! I just want to hurry up and swap uniforms already!*

Everyone gathered today in the club room for the usual meeting before practice. Eli said that it was about time to talk about composing a new song for next month's game update and photo shoots, too.

Nico never thought that the club room would lack oxygen with this much people. The windows were open but the air coming in was not even helping!

I can hear complaints about the heat and such from their individual conversations but unexpectedly, there was no evidence of sweat on any of them at all! What are they? Ahh... This is making Nico frustrated...

"Okay everyone, the time has come for us to make a new song for next month's School Idol Festival event." Eli paused for a while as she scanned the room, "Um, before that… Where's Maki?"

"Huh?"

Only then did Nico also realize that Maki-chan wasn't around. Everyone simultaneously scanned in search of her but she's nowhere to be found.

"She went ahead of us so Rin-chan and I thought she would be here."

Eyes laid on Hanayo, who spoke up. She wore a worried tone, unlike her usual self.

"Speaking of which, Maki-chan didn't look good today… Her face looked a bit pale earlier nyaa..."

Beside Hanaya was Rin who also had the same tone. But unlike Hanayo, her expression showed evidence of her worry.

Maki-chan has? That's rare. Was she feeling sick? Did she went straight home to rest?

"Hmm, if she went straight home, she would've at least told Rin and Hanayo about it or told us through *LINE."

As if Umi read my mind, she does have a point. It's not like Maki to just go home without telling us about it. That girl's making me wor-

"AHH! Nicocchi!"

"EH-? WHAT?"

"Your nose!"

"What…? Eh? …GEH?!"

What? A nosebleed?! Why on earth?

"Nicocchi are you okay?"

It's a good thing Nozomi pointed it out early because one more second and it would drop. Blood stains are hard to remove!

…W-Well for Nico's valet of course. Ahahaha…

I immediately stood up and pinched my nose bridge as I look at the ceiling in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I heard chairs move in front of me as if almost everyone stood up.

Nico never had a nosebleed before but Nico's sister, Cocoa, did. Good thing Nico knows what to do at times like this.

"Hey Nico, you okay?" Eri seems to have followed Nico, "Someone get some tissues!"

"I-I'm fine." Obviously not.

"I-I'll be right back." Kotori's voice had some urgency in them. I'm pretty sure that a simple nosebleed is nothing to be urgent about.

Guhh, but for some reason, Nico's feeling a bit light headed now...

"Ahh-! Nico-chan!"

My knees gave in as I wobbled and sat back onto my seat, struggling to pinch bridge of my nose. Ehh, isn't this a bit too fast to weaken Nico with just a nosebleed? I closed my eyes as I felt my head began to throb.

"Must be from the heat. I'll go accompany Nicocchi to the nurse's office." I heard Nozomi said, "You can start without us. Ahh, thanks for tissues."

"Ehh…"

All I can do is hear what the other girls were talking about.

"But Nozomi-chan-!"

"It'll be all right."

Honoka sounded like she was trying to retort but didn't do so. Nozomi really knows how to take things her way if she wants to.

"Nicocchi, can you walk?"

"O-Of course!" What's she talking about? Top idol-to be Nico nii can walk with a top hat even if she has a nosebleed.

I stood up and led myself to the door as to prove that I can, "Something as simple as that can't… stop…"

Uuuu, everything started spinning. It was like gravity changed as Nico felt the sudden "shift" in the clubroom. My knees gave in so easily after a bit of sway. Fortunately, I landed on something soft, or rather, in someone's arms; much better than hitting the solid floor.

"Now now, no need to show off Nicocchi. Just let me take you there."

"…Geh… A-All right already…"

Nico didn't feel like arguing any further as the world keeps spinning. I never felt like this before so I think I need to give in just this one time.

"Now that's a good Nicocchi~"

…

In front of us was a sliding door with a sign reading, "Nurse's Office" above. While supporting my back for balance skillfully, Nozomi carefully slid the door open as if trying to walk in her parents' room while they're asleep.

"Excuse us." Said Nozomi as we enter the office.

She sat me down on the chair in front of the unexpectedly empty desk. I held my head high, still pinching my nose bridge and closing my eyes. Nico didn't bother to care what's what anymore.

Ahh, the bleeding won't stop…

All the while, Nozomi was wandering around the office as I heard her fondle around with glass bottles on a nearby shelf.

"Oh, it seems like the nurse won't be around for quite a bit." I heard her say beside me, "There was a note on the small white board."

"Hehh…"

Nico didn't feel like listening to anything at the moment because her head's still spinning. I just want to lay down on a bed for a while…

"Here you go Nicocchi," Nozomi handed me a red pill, "Drink up, it's to stop the bleeding and avoid anemia."

"Ahh, thank you."

I wanted to ask Nozomi if it was okay for me to take this since the nurse isn't around but without bothering to do so, I swallowed the pill and leaned my back against the chair.

"There's a side effect though," her tone subtly changed, "I think you should go lie down for a bit since that'll make you feel sleepy."

"Okay…"

I was in a daze. Nozomi said about a side effect and it seems to be kicking in already…

"Come on, I'll help you up," Her voice was slowly getting vague when it reached my ears, "Good thing the beds are doubles."

Was that supposed to mean something? Ah, whatever...

"Here we go."

"Ah"

Before I knew it, I was already seated on one side of the bed. The curtains behind Nozomi were lifted up. As if she noticed, she said,

"Ahh don't worry, I'll close it up later."

"Hmm" I nodded, still in a state it daze. I felt really sleepy to the point I closed my eyes while seated.

"All right," I felt Nozomi slowly lie me down on the bed and tossed over the blanket, "Get yourself together, okay Nicocchi?"

I just grunted in response. The soft pillow already made Nico's head feel a lot better; I can't help but smile a little. It was really comfortable like Nico's bed at home.

As I heard the sliding of the door, everything was quiet. The only thing I can hear was the subtle sound of the AC, it was perfectly cold in the nurse's office.

Nico was glad she got a nosebleed, now the weather isn't a problem.

But still, something didn't feel right. The bed felt warm, oddly warm. That wasn't right at all... Don't tell me this bed has a built-in heater underneath?

It woke up my sleepy eyes in search of the source. The first thing that greeted my view was the white ceiling. The smell of aesthetic came naturally, making me feel like I was in a hospital. I grunted at it as my eyes slowly wander off to somewhere on my left side.

And that's when I spotted something that shouldn't be there.

"…Ehh?" It took me by surprise to the point I abruptly sat up.

"MAKI-CHAN?!"

Ugh… That careless action made my head spin as gravity forced me to lie back down.

Wait a sec, why is Maki-chan here? Is she sick?

I looked over once again at the motionless girl beside me. She had a towel on her forehead, mindedly folded properly, and her face was in deep red. Her breathing was ragged and unstable like she was…

"…Suffocating?"

Ahh for starters, the AC isn't good for sick people! Whoever the nurse is should at least know that.

Next is, next is… Her uniform! The ribbon must be making it hard for her to breathe. I have to do something…!

Despite my dizziness, I immediately sat up beside her and untied the ribbon that must've been binding her neck. In much case, I removed the blanket resting on top of her torso and unbuttoned her blazer without much thought. I also unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse to let her chest feel free.

But it wasn't enough. Her breathing was still ragged. What else should I do?

…

…

…Her bra.

Eh? Wait, what? Okay, that's not weird at all… Right? I mean, I-I need to unclasp it to make breathing easy for her. Its common sense right? It's first aid! A-And we're both girls! Uuu…

But no matter what will or reason I try to engrave in my mind, I just can't get myself to do it. For some stupid reason, Nico finds it really embarrassing. This is the ever-in-denial, arrogant, andsomewhatcute Maki-chan after all!

The sight below me is already… Making me feel worse. Even though the AC was on, beads of sweat continuously went down Maki-chan's red and delicate face.

"Maki-chan…"

As if in response, coincidentally, the girl below me grunted.

"W-Whoa!"

That startled Nico!

Her eyebrows showed signs of unease as she slowly sways her head from left to right.

Sigh… What am I even thinking? Just unclasp the forbidden thing already and help the struggling girl, Nico nii!

"I-I'm gonna unclasp your bra to ease your breathing, okay Maki-chan?" I said softly as if to warn her what I was doing, "D-Don't misunderstand this…"

Gathering up all of my courage for doing something so simple was just plain stupid. I slowly and carefully slid my left hand under Maki's nape to support her up.

Uwaa, she's really sweaty!

But that doesn't matter right now. I carefully raised her up just a little bit and supported her back with my other hand.

Maki-chan's really heavy! I don't think I can last long enough…!

But I have to unclasp that bra! Even if it's the last thing Nico will do!

…Today! The last thing Nico will do today!

Okay, that just made Nico sound like a pervert… But whatever!

With a gulp, I swiftly yet carefully searched for the hooks with one hand and once I found it, I quickly unhooked the thing that strains Maki's breathing.

And with a quick sigh of relief, I slowly lowered Maki-chan back down on the bed.

"Her breathing is becoming stable…" I unintentionally said out, "Good grief…"

But one thing I was least expecting was the room "shifting".

"Eh…?"

Nico's hand slipped on the slippery sheets of the bed.

With a soft plop, Maki-chan landed hardly, head first, against the white pillow with Nico following on top of her.

Somehow, I landed on top of her chest, just below her chin. Thank goodness it wasn't her head… But it hurts! I think I hit my nose somewhere…

Whoa, Maki-chan smells nice… Eh? What am I- Forget about that!

I abruptly looked up at Maki-chan with my heart pounding.

I'm so dead if she's awake! Anyone seeing their clothes baffled with someone on top of them will surely misunderstand the situation. If it's Maki-chan…! I don't want to even imagine wants going to happen to Nico…

But…

Good grief, she was sound asleep. I softly plopped down on top of Maki like she was a pillow in relief.

Sigh… What a day… She really does smell good even if her body was all sweaty. She's gonna need a major bath after this. I would've at least her help her wipe up but... we're at school so...

Nico's dizziness is acting up again...

…

…

...zzzzzz…

...

…

…Whoa-!

Eh?!

Ah… Nico just lost consciousness back there…

That's bad, really bad. Better get off of her before she-

As I slowly pull myself together away from Maki-chan, the moment I raised my head, my eyes got caught by purple orbs staring at me with a flushed face. Her red hair was baffled in every direction possible as sweat continuously goes down her face. Her expression was mixed with so many emotions that might explode at any second.

While my mind didn't register what was happening, I stared back with a poker face; Nico's brain was as blank as paper.

And as if on cue, blood dripped out of Nico's nose.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> First person Nico nii is hard to write. I think I haven't written anything in first person perspective before so maybe that's why I found it hard. I thought I might be able to go and imitate something similar to LL! SID but guess it wasn't my writing style.
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language.


End file.
